La Debilidad de un Genio
by NieA-29
Summary: L decide llevar a Light y a Misa a salir un viernes por la noche para descansar y pasarlo bien. Cameo de Ouran Host.


Pequeño fanfic nacido al escuchar a Mamoru Miyano cantar (seyuu de Light). Tendría que haber sido algo cortito y al final la cosa se me fue de las manos XD Igualmente me gusta y espero que a ustedes temabién!

**Fandom:** Death Note con pequeño Cross Over de Ouran Host XD

**Personajes:**Light, L y Misa.

**Avisos:** La historia se desarrollaría durante el tiempo en que Light pierde la memoria...

**_La Debilidad de un Genio._**

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra. Light llevaba horas delante del ordenador buscando alguna pista que les llevara hasta Kira pero no había habido suerte, como siempre. Estiró los brazos para que los músculos de la espalda no se le adormecieran y la esposa que llevaba en la muñeca hizo notar su presencia una vez más. Light la miró y siguió la cadena a la que ésta estaba unida, cadena que encontraba su final en la muñeca del chico sentado junto a él. L, Ryuuzaki, como fuera que la gente le llamara, era un chico extraño se dijo Light. Siempre vestía igual, camiseta blanca y tejanos, no llevaba calcetines ni ninguna clase de calzado, sólo comía alimentos compuestos básicamente por azúcar y se podría decir que no dormía nunca. A causa de eso unas grandes y oscuras ojeras habitaban perpetuamente bajo sus ojos.

"Sí, realmente extraño…" Se dijo Light con la mirada clavada en el chico.

-¿Ocurre algo Light-kun?- preguntó el otro chico sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla que tenía enfrente.

-No… nada.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Un poco, pero enseguida se me pasará.

L asintió y no añadió nada más. Light suspiró y reanudó su trabajo frente al ordenador.

Habían pasado ya unas horas y los dos chicos se encontraban cenando junto a Misa Amane, quien no dejaba de mirar mal a L.

-Ryuuzaki, en serio no podrías dejarnos solos un rato?

-No.

-Ni tan siquiera diez minutitos?

-No.- volvió a contestar el chico mientras añadía otro terrón de azúcar al té.- Además, dudo que con diez minutos podáis hacer algo de provecho Amane-san.

Misa frunció el ceño y volvió a su tarea de mirarle mal.

-Venga Misa.- intentó animarla Light.- No pongas esa cara que te van a salir arrugas…

-¡Tienes razón! Menos mal que tú me cuidas…

Misa se tiró encima de Light y le pasó los brazos por el cuello con una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo soportas estar atado a él. Seguro que esto vulnera alguno de los derechos humanos esos… Además.- añadió en voz baja aunque audible para L.- ¿no tienes miedo de que te ataque por la noche?

Light intentó disimular la risa que le produjo esa frase.

-Tranquila Misa, no creo que lo hiciera nunca…

L alzó la mirada pero no dijo nada. El silencio se fue alargando, Misa encima de Light, Light mirando a L y L con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación más allá de Light y Misa. Pasados unos minutos el chico parpadeó y sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¿Saben qué podemos hacer?- dijo.- Podemos salir esta noche.

- ¿Salir? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Light.

- A salir de bares, a tomar algo, bailar, escuchar música… De hecho es lo que se supone que hacen los chicos de nuestra edad ¿no?

- Ohhh siiiiii Misa conoce un sitio perfecto al que ir!- exclamó la chica emocionada y saltando del regazo de su novio.- Voy a arreglarme ¿vale? Dentro de una hora en la entrada!

-La chica estaba ya por cerrar la puerta cuando se giró y miró a L.

-Supongo que sabrás que no puedes salir con esas pintas… Y la cadena-

-La cadena se queda donde está.

-Pero la gente…

-No me importa, además la gente corriente no se fija en estos detalles cuando la luz es escasa y el alcohol abundante. "Y menos si estas tú enseñándolo todo en la pista de baile" añadió para sí mismo mientras sonreía amablemente.

-No importa Misa, tu ve a vestirte.

Misa miró a los dos chicos y finalmente cerró la puerta. Los dos ocupantes de la habitación se miraron entre ellos.

-Sabes que la gente sí se dará cuenta ¿verdad?

-Supongo, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de perderte de vista.

-Aun sigues pensando que soy Kira…

-Quién sabe…

Media hora después los dos chicos ya se encontraban en la puerta de entrada esperando a que Misa apareciera. Light se había puesto una de sus tantas camisas, una negra con finas rallas plateadas y unos tejanos algo estrechos que Misa le había regalado hacía un tiempo y que casi nunca se ponía. L por su parte, vestía un polo verde oscuro y como Light, unos tejanos. En su caso no eran estrechos ni un regalo de Misa, pero tampoco eran los típicos tejanos que Light le había visto llevar. Estos no eran tan anchos y no se le caían de la cintura. Le quedaban perfectos, delineándole las largas piernas que hasta entonces Light no se había dado cuenta que el chico tenía. Además, por supuesto, en esa ocasión llevaba zapatos. Light ignoraba de dónde los había sacado, pero supuso que la inteligencia que precedía al detective había hecho que éste tuviera como mínimo un par de zapatos para ocasiones especiales.

Realmente L parecía otro. No sólo por su nueva vestimenta, el cabello bien peinado y la espalda recta le daban al chico toda una nueva aura. Aunque por supuesto, las grandes y oscuras ojeras seguían allí, recordando que en efecto, L seguía siendo el mismo. Igual que la cadena, que seguía brillando metálicamente en sus muñecas.

El silencio envolvía a los dos jóvenes. A Light no le molestaba la situación pero tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía esa magnífica idea de ir a tomar algo un viernes noche como si los tres fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-Oye… ¿A qué viene esto de salir?

-¿No quieres?

-No… no es eso.

-Supuse que sería una buena manera para que tanto tú como Amane os relajarais. Así tú podrías concentrarte mejor en tu trabajo y ella dejaría de dar por saco.

-Ya. Y con ello tú ganas eficiencia y tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto, así cómo la oportunidad de recoger información sobre vuestro tipo de conducta en espacios de ocio nocturno.

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar que el hecho de que estemos atados por una cadena dificulta que yo pueda socializarme?

-Light… ¿quieres socializarte? Pero si tienes una novia muy guapa…

Light suspiró, L no cedería. Era una batalla perdida desde antes de empezar.

-¡Hola chicos!

Misa bajaba las escaleras y la mirada de los aludidos se dirigió hacia ella. Llevaba el cabello rubio y liso suelto, sólo decorado con una pequeña calavera blanca en un lado. Su cuerpo estaba escasamente cubierto por un vestido de gran escote y finos tirantes que le llegaba algo más arriba de las rodillas. En los pies, unas delicadas sandalias también negras se enrollaban desde su tobillo pierna arriba. Bajó las escaleras con gracia, moviendo las caderas como la modelo que era y al llegar donde estaban los chicos se acercó a Light y le besó en la mejilla.

-¡Estás muy guapo! ¿Son esos los pantalones que te regalé? Te quedan geniales! Si es que tengo un ojo…

-Gracias Misa. Tú también estás muy bien.

-¿A que sí? El vestido es nuevo, me lo dieron el otro día cuando acabé una sesión de fotos. ¡Me encanta!

-Si no os importa deberíamos ir tirando. Watari nos espera con el coche.

-Claro, por supuesto.

Light siguió a L con Misa agarrada a su brazo y salieron del edificio. Allí delante estaba Watari, al volante de un discreto coche plateado. L abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dijo a Misa que entrara.

-Pero Misa quiere estar detrás con Light…- refunfuñó la chica acercándose más a su novio.

-Pero la cadena molestaría a Watari si yo me sentara delante.

"Además de no poderme controlar como es debido, claro" pensó Light.

El trayecto en coche fue corto, la suave música clásica que salía de los altavoces sólo parecía molestar a Misa, pero por una vez en la vida se comportó y tan solo se quejó una vez. Nuevo récord.

La chica dio instrucciones a Watari y llegaron a un club llamado Gulty Love, nombre que despertó la duda y la desconfianza en los dos chicos.

-¿Qué lugar es este Misa?

-Es el club más _in_ de todos, siempre venimos aquí para celebrar el fin de un rodaje!- dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta y saltándose la larga cola de gente que esperaba para entrar.- Acompañadme que hablaré con el segurata para que me deje entrar.

En la puerta había dos hombres de anchas espaldas, vestidos con americana, camisa y gafas de sol para esconder parte de sus duros rasgos faciales.

-Mori-chaaaaaaan.- saludó la chica.

El aludido se giró hacia ella y al ver a la joven sonrió levemente.

-Hola.

-Hoy vengo con mi novio y… un amigo suyo! Light, este es Mori-chan, es muy simpático y siempre se porta muy bien conmigo.

-Encantado.- saludó Light. L por su parte, al no ser presentado simplemente sonrió cuando el hombre le miró. No parecía haber notado la cadena que unía a los dos chicos.

-¿Podemos entrar Mori-chaaaaan?

-Claro.

Los tres amigos pasaron por encima de las vallas que contenían la cola y entraron en el club ganándose así alguna que otra mala mirada por parte de los que llevaban rato esperando su oportunidad.

El interior del local no se parecía en nada a lo que Light se había imaginado. Pensaba que Misa les había llevado a algo parecido a un club de alterne, que en su interior habría todo de chicas en poca ropa y gente haciendo todo tipo de indecencias. ¿Qué? ¡El nombre del lugar daba que pensar! Pero se encontró con un ambiente totalmente diferente.

A su izquierda había un pequeño escenario ahora vacío y a su alrededor lo que parecía una pista de baile llena de gente que se movía al son de la música, pegados a las paredes había todo de sofás en los que algunos recuperaban el aliento, bebían tranquilamente o simplemente charlaban. A su derecha estaba la barra, lugar al que Misa se dirigió sin dudar.

-Kyouya-kuuuuun

Light y L se miraron sorprendidos, realmente Misa parecía haber pasado largas noches entre esas cuatro paredes.

-Oh! Amane, ¿no faltan dos semanas para que acabes de rodar esa mini serie?

-Tan atento como siempre.- sonrió la chica.- Hoy vengo con mi novio y un amigo. Este es Light y ese Ryuuzaki.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron un ligero apretón de manos por encima de la barra y no pudieron evitar sentirse algo intimidados por la mirada escrutadora que Kyoya les dirigió. ¿Habría visto la cadena?

-Así pues, ¿qué será Amane? ¿Lo de siempre?

-Mm… sí!

-¿Y vosotros?

-Vodka con limonada.

-Yo no bebo, gracias…

-Ryuuzaki! Estamos de fiesta, por qué no te sueltas un poco?

-Light, ni me voy a soltar ni te voy a soltar. Así que no lo intentes.

Light decidió que no quería ponerse a discutir con el detective allí en medio y menos delante de Kyouya, así que aceptó a regañadientes y se dispuso a sacar la cartera para pagar.

-Oh no, no hace falta. Invita la casa.

Light le miró sorprendido y después se giró hacia Misa.

-Tamaki dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera, que él pagaría mis consumiciones y las de mis amigos!

-¿Quién es Tamaki?- preguntó L.

-Es el dueño del local.- contestó Kyouya.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está?- quiso saber Misa.

-Está preparándose en el backstage. Va a salir a cantar dentro de unos minutos.

-Oh! Qué bien! Hemos venido el mejor día de todos! Ya veréis, Tamaki es genial cuando canta!

-Kyo-chaaaan ¿qué haces? ¡Tenemos trabajo!.- gritó alguien desde la otra punta de la barra.- Oh! Pero si es Misa-chaaaaaaan!

-Honney!

Misa saludó al recién llegado, un chico rubio con cara de no tener ni la edad suficiente para entrar en el local. Ni tan siquiera para trabajar.

-Misa-chan Misa-chaaaan hacía mucho que no venías por aquí!

-Lo sé, he estado muy ocupada.

-Ya verás que bien cuando se entere Tama-chan.

-¿Honney, no decías que teníamos trabajo?

-Oh sí. Perdona Misa, los gemelos se pidieron vacaciones y tenemos mucho trabajo.

-No te preocupes, cuando tengas un ratito libre ven a vernos ¿vale?

-Claro!

Honney les saludó con una amplia e inocente sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la otra punta de la barra a atender a los clientes que había allí esperando, Kyouya ya se encontraba sirviendo copas.

Los tres chicos encontraron un pequeño sofá no muy lejos del escenario y se aposentaron en él.

-¿Así que vienes mucho por aquí Amane?

-A menudo, sí. ¿A que son muy simpáticos todos?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?

-Ryuuzaki ¿estás interrogándola? Pensaba que habíamos venido a pasarlo bien.

-Claro, perdona.

Light miró al detective de reojo unos segundos y suspiró, se llevó el baso a los labios y bebió un largo trago.

Se le hacía muy extraño estar allí con Ryuuzaki. Con Misa había tenido sus pequeñas citas y no le incomodaba ser presentado como su novio ni tener que comportarse como tal tanto como le incomodaba la oscura mirada de L. Cada vez que la sentía sobre suyo se le ponía el bello de punta sin saber por qué.

Light se acomodó mejor en el sofá y notó como la cadena se movía ligeramente. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta, verdad? Quizá Kyouya… Pero no había dicho nada… Realmente L tenía un sentido del humor perverso. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a tomar algo con la cadena atándoles? Es más ¿cómo se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a tomar algo? Light no conseguía imaginárselo en ningún tipo de situación que requiriera socialización cara a cara, a menos que fuera un interrogatorio, y aquí le tenía. En un club un viernes por la noche.

Light volvió a beber, notando como el frío líquido le bajaba por la garganta y suspiró. ¿Qué noche le esperaba?

-¿Sabéis? La serie de la que hablaba Kyouya-kun se estrenará el mes que viene y seguro que será un bombazo! No os puedo contar exactamente de qué va pero como sé que sois de confianza os diré algo…

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron levemente de hombros. Realmente esa salida estaba ayudando a Misa a relajarse y a divertirse.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Light. Escuchaba a Misa entre trago y trago pero no le importaba realmente lo que le contaba, más de lo mismo. El lugar estaba bien y el personal parecía muy agradable, se aseguraría de volver una vez fuera libre. Eso le recordó la cadena que le unía a L, éste se había sentado de tal manera que quedaba totalmente fuera de la vista de quien pasaba cerca suyo. No olía excesivamente a humo y la gente no parecía darse golpes al bailar. Realmente se estaba bien. Light se apoyó más en el sofá y volvió a alzar el baso para dar un sorbo.

-Oh Light, ¿te has acabado tu bebida? ¿Vamos a por más? Así bailamos un rato ¿vale? ¡Que Tamaki estará a punto de salir!

Light asintió y siguió a la chica, siendo él mismo seguido por L.

Fueron atendidos por el chico rubio hiperactivo que parecía responder al nombre de Honney y al igual que la otra vez no tuvieron que pagar por las bebidas. Light no sabía si era buena idea aceptar otra copa, no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto, pero le dio las gracias al chico y se dirigió con Misa hacia la pista de baile.

Misa bailaba bien, el movimiento de sus caderas y la falda corta atraían miradas tanto de hombres como de mujeres, pero nadie se le acercó, quizá L y Light les intimidaban. Light no bailaba bien, a decir verdad él no bailaba, punto. Normalmente movía los pies y los brazos, pero en esta ocasión no podía ni hacer eso. El baso en una mano y la cadena en la otra le restringían el movimiento. Eso no parecía molestar a L.

Él sí bailaba bien. Si se había sorprendido al ver que el chico podía poner la espalda recta, ahora aun estaba más sorprendido. L seguía a la perfección el ritmo de la música, sus piernas, caderas, brazos, todo parecía nadar en el ritmo que impregnaba la sala. No sólo él se había dado cuenta, quienes bailaban a su alrededor también se habían quedado observando al chico con ojeras. Light iba a preguntar dónde había aprendido a bailar así cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Si no os importa acompañarme… Tamaki saldrá en breves minutos al escenario.

-Kyouya-kun! Nos llevas a primera fila?

-Órdenes del rey.

-¿Rey?- preguntó L mientras seguía al chico.

-Así le llamamos aquí. Él es el jefe, el responsable de que todo esto vaya tan bien. Aunque nadie lo creería viéndole.

-¡Oh Kyouya-kun que malo que eres!- le dijo Misa sonriendo.- Todo el mundo sabe que sin ti Tamaki no podría haber hecho ni la mitad…

Kyouya sonrió pero no dijo nada. En esos momentos las luces se apagaron y la tela negra que tapaba la parte trasera del escenario se abrió, revelando un piano en su centro, iluminado con un solo foco.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, el sonido de las palmas y los silbidos llenaron el aire y se hicieron aun más fuertes cuando una figura apareció en el escenario. Iba vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, las únicas notas de color en su apariencia eran una rosa roja que llevaba en una mano y su melena rubia. Era Tamaki.

Tamaki avanzó hasta colocarse a pocos centímetros del borde del escenario y alzó la mano para que el público callara. El silencio se hizo presente enseguida.

-Buenas noches.- saludó, y lanzó la rosa al público.

La afortunada fue una chica que se encontraba a pocos metros de Light y a la que por poco le dio un soponcio, no por el dolor de clavarse las espinas de la flor, si no por el gran honor de tener una rosa del gran Tamaki.

El chico se acercó al piano y cogió el micro que había apoyado en él.

-Hoy empezaremos con una canción tranquila que sé que os gusta. Tsumetai no Yoru.

Tamaki volvió a dejar el micro donde estaba y la gente aplaudió. Light seguía sorprendido de la euforia que inundaba el lugar. Ese chico tenía poder.

Las primeras notas de piano hicieron callar el público y la voz de Tamaki, suave y calmada empezó a sonar.

_Iluminado por la luna en la fría noche,_

_Me escondo en las sombras que proyecta la ciudad_

Su voz era suave y calmada, las notas de piano fluían solas haciendo que la audiencia quedara como en trance, quieta, meciéndose levemente al ritmo de la melodía. Más de uno alzó el brazo con un mechero encendido, hasta había algún móvil y todos ellos formaron un pequeño mar de llamas y colores que iluminaron la estancia y ayudaron a aumentar la sensación de nostalgia que esa canción estaba produciendo a Light.

_Solo con silencio _

_Llenando mi corazón,_

_He vivido hasta ahora._

_Sin conocer el deseo_

-¿A que es bonita?

-Light miró a Misa, que sonreía mientras se mecía, como todos, al ritmo de la música.

-Sí, mucho.

-Kyouya escribió la letra.

El chico alzó una ceja, interrogante, pero Misa volvía a tener la vista en Tamaki. Light desvió la mirada hacia Kyouya y se sorprendió al verle sonreír. No una sonrisa educada y de buen anfitrión como las que le había visto hacer mientras les servía, si no una de real, una sonrisa alegre llena de sentimientos.

_Me di cuenta, por tus palabras _

_La única flor acurrucada a mis pies_

Las notas empezaron a desaparecer y el público empezó a aplaudir fuertemente. La emoción inundó a Light, quien se acabó su bebida de un solo trago. El vodka le quemó un poco la garganta al ser bebido tan rápidamente pero no le importó, ese local le estaba haciendo sentir una persona diferente. Entonces fue consciente de que la música volvía a sonar. Algo más alegre, más movido, algo que debía ser muy conocido por que todo el mundo se encontraba cantando. Hasta Misa.

-¿Es famosa la canción?

-Mucho! Esta la ha escrito él y siempre la canta, es la favorita de todos.

_Dios cometió el crimen de hacer alguien tan guapo como yo… _

A Light se le escapó la risa. No pudo evitarlo, era demasiado para él. Aun y así, la canción era pegadiza y a la segunda estrofa ya estaba cantando con todos, incluso se movía, hasta se podía decir que bailaba. Se lo tenía que pasar bien, ¿verdad? Después de eso volvería a estar en el cuartel general, con L sin quitar ojo de él… Por cierto, ¿qué hacía L? Oh, bailaba, demasiado bien para ser él a opinión de Light. La cadena se movía y de vez en cuando le estiraba pero no parecía importarle, entonces por qué le importaba a Light?

_Cuando te toco, todo mi amor aparece, es un pecado._

_No hay nada de malo en arrebatarte el corazón,_

_Sólo obedezco a este amor infinito, esta es mi maldición._

_Igualmente, cuando nos tocamos, sé que tendría que parar esto…_

_GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE_

Las últimas frases dejaron paso a otra ovación, más fuerte que la primera, y en esta ocasión Light formó parte de ella. Aplaudía, sonreía y se divertía, parecía un adolescente normal, un chico de veinte años cualquiera que sale con la novia y con su mejor amigo. ¿L su mejor amigo? Bueno, era el único que tenía, de algún sádico y retorcido modo, pero sí. Así de triste era su vida.

-Y ahora, queridos y queridas míos, "Kuon"!

La gente volvió a aplaudir y Light se acercó más a Misa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te lo vas a acabar?

Misa miró el vaso que llevaba en la mano y negó con la cabeza, dándoselo a Light con una sonrisa. Light se bebió el contenido en dos trago y empezó a bailar con ella y con L, Kyouya parecía que había desaparecido. En una punta vio al pequeño camarero, Honney, bailando con el alto guardaespaldas que les había dejado pasar.

--

La noche había sido perfecta, decidió Light. No le importaba que casi no sintiera los pies de tanto bailar, ni que la garganta le doliera un poco de tanto gritar y cantar. Lo único que le incomodaba era tener que ir caminando apoyado a L. Pero era la única solución, no se aguantaba en pie, y no era por demasiado baile.

-Light has bebido demasiado!.- oyó como le reñía Misa.

-Creía que tenías más aguante.

-Tú a callar Ryuuzaki, que no has bebido nada…

-¿Para acabar como tú? No gracias.

Watari les había dejado en la puerta del edificio y ahora se encontraban en el ascensor, subiendo interminables pisos hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

-Creo que nunca más volveremos a salir.

-No! Ryuuzaki no seas cruel! Tamaki ha dicho que volvamos la semana que viene.

-Entonces Light tendrá que abandonar la bebida.

-No me trates como si fuera un borracho!

-Light intentó separarse de L pero lo dio por imposible al ver como a los dos segundos todo empezaba a darle vueltas.

-Joder Ryuuzaki, te portas muy mal conmigo… Me llamas asesino, loco, psicópata, infantil! Y yo que te considero mi mejor amigo!

-Buenas noches Amane.

Habían llegado a su piso y Misa se despidió de los dos chicos, aunque Light se enteró de poco, él seguía con su pequeño e improvisado discurso sobre su amistad con L.

-Aunque es sólo eso eh… Mi mejor amigo!- gritó arrastrando la "r".- Que no sé yo aun si creerme que no eres de la otra acera y lo de las esposas es sólo un juego macabro tuyo.

-Light, eres consciente de lo que estoy diciendo?.- preguntó L mientras abría la puerta.- Debería gravarte para que te oigas mañana por la mañana.- dejó entrar a Light y cerró la puerta.- Aunque quizá mañana no, que tendrás resaca.

-Ves! Eres cruel, me tratas mal.

L paró, en mitad de la habitación y alzó la mirada a los ojos de Light. Efectivamente, los tenía llorosos.

- Light, ¿vas a llorar?

- ¿Tú no llorarías si tu mejor amigo te tratara mal?

- Yo no tengo de eso.

- ¿Entonces yo que soy?

- Light, por favor, túmbate en la cama y duerme. Mañana con suerte lo olvidarás todo y seguirás siendo el mismo chico inteligente, guapo y educado que has sido siempre.

- ¿Me has llamado guapo?

- ¿No es esta la descripción que hacen siempre de ti?

- No me consideras guapo?

- Oh por favor Light! Deja de decir tonterías!

Light estaba sentado en su cama, mirando con los ojos medio llorosos aun a L, que se encontraba de pie en frente suyo.

-Mira, en otras circunstancias quizá hubiésemos sido amigos, quien sabe. Pero ahora duerme.

-No voy a poder. Si tu no eres mi amigo quiere decir que no tengo amigos, y eso es muy triste. No quiero ser una persona triste.

-Y no lo eres.

-Entonces duermes conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-He dicho dormir eh? Que las esposas no cambien su uso de siempre…

L respiró hondo.

- No lo harán. Prometes callarte si duermo contigo?

- De verdad que lo harás?

- Sí.- se rindió L, pensando que esos ojos brillantes de alegría se parecían extrañamente a los que había visto en Tamaki cuando Kyouya le había felicitado por la actuación de ese día.

L se tumbó al lado de Light, sin molestarse en cambiarse, realmente tenía sueño y estaba cansado. Light sonrió y se acercó a él, con la nariz a pocos centímetros de la espalda del detective.

-Buenas noches Ryuuzaki.

-Buenas noches Light.

**FIN**

--000ooo000--

Espero que les haya gustado!

**Niea.**


End file.
